carly_sadlerfandomcom-20200214-history
Carly Sadler Wiki
Carly Sadler Tv show charter Protriled by: Emma Greenwell Jaime Levy (Season 1) In 2007 the hit show The Simple Life came about with the character Carly Sadler Hair color: Black,Brown,Blonde or Organ Eye color: Blue Kid(s): One kid named Liam Parent to kid: Aj Gil # Living or Dead: Living Gender: Women Age: 24 Silbligs: Danielle,Mike and Carl Parents: Dean Sadler Monica Salder In all 9 seasons ended on season 9 in 2017 PLOT Season 1 Jaime Levy played Carly she started the season off by having the love instead with AJ GILL when she cheates on him and has sex with a bunch of different guys he breaks up with her that caues her to drink their out the season she becomes a alcoholic at the end of the season she gets streager in the abumlcbs Season 2 Emma Greenwell plays Carly When Carly gets out of rehab she back with AJ GILL and her dad gets out of jail at the end of the pilot in season 2 DANIELLE SADLER kills DEAN SADLER the dad Carly is so mad at DANIELLE SADLER for killing her dad she doesn’t want to vist her at all Her brothers try to confide her but she doesn’t want to when she gets pregnant she goes to the jail and tells DANIELLE SADLER she’s pregnant they made up when they go to the court house to see if DANIELLE SADLER can get out she doesn’t when they got home people bust in and they go to forest homes and groups a couple a mouths later they get out and DANIELLE SADLER got out to Season 3 Carly and Aj relationship is falling apart with their baby Liam as the season goes on they are fighting their the season when Carly gets stressed she relaps and cracks open a bear she goes to the hospital when her when she she’s a old boyfriend but she’s with aj he punches her and it brings her and aj closer together Season 4 At the beginning of the season her and aj are good but when she finds out aj is cheating on her she losing it infot of her job she kills the bitch he fucks (Karen Jackson) when she vist her brother when he just went to the hospital for his depression (Mike Sadler) she is arsted for killing Karen Season 5 Carly’s out of jail Aj and Carly end it for a little bit he leaves after that they get kicked out of house cause of deans death when Danielle doesn’t help with the money they are kicked out of the hotel and they are at the homeless selter they go to jail to face Danielle in prison they disse her an leave Season 6 They get the house back cat Carly bff (Cat Gill) is back Carly really try’s to free her mind that season when Danielle wedding comes it gets ruin by the guy (Lio Perice) she marries Season 7 Carly’s mom comes back Mike and Carl are getting married to their loved ones a shooting happens and Carly gets shot and she goes their the rehab Carys moms dies and Carly is still trying to just free her mind Season 8 Ajs back her and aj get back together Danielle kicks out Carly then kicks everyone else out her and aj break up Season 9 Carly and Danielle are still fighting when Danielle birthday party comes she leaves coke out and Liam gets into it coke Carly wants to kill Danielle they are at each other trotas then she loese her baby then she secretly without the fbi knowing aj gives her the baby when Danielle calls and say sorry she forgives her and the series ends THE SIMPLE LIFE EPISODES TOTAL OF 108 EPISODES SEASON 1. Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 Ep.5 Season 2 Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 Ep.5 Ep.6 Ep.7 Season 3 Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 Ep.5 Ep.6 Season 4 Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 Ep.5 Ep.6 Ep.7 Season 5 Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 Ep.5 Ep.6 Season 6 Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 Ep.5 Ep.6 Ep.7 Season 7 Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 Ep.5 Ep.6 Ep.7 Seaosn 8 Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 Ep.5 Ep.6 Ep.7 Ep.8 Ep.9 Ep.10 Ep.11 Ep.12 Season 9 Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 Ep.5 Ep.6 Ep.7 Ep.8 Ep.9 Ep.10 Ep.11 Ep.12 Personally In the frist season of the simple life Carly has a very bubbly fun attitude but bad girl spriker on top as the season goes on you see her attitude change to a mama bear she stills has a little bit of bad girl in her as you watch you see her mature in personality and you see her grow up WITCH SEASON WAS MOSTLY ABOUT CARLY A couple of seasons are but season one is cause you see her go down hill but the storyline is all about her that was kinda the only storyline of season one FUN FACTS Carly was pregnant in the second season of the simple life at 17 She dropped out of high school in season 3 She murdered (Karen Jackson) in season 4 The actor change in season 2 to Emma Greenwell Category:Browse